beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
501st Legion (Before the Republic era) (4/5/15) (Started: April 5, 2015 | {Modified/Continued:}) "Joss" (8/3/15) (Started: August 3, 2015 | {Modified/Continued:}) There were no clouds in the sky, there never were on Tradition (Journal of a Cold War veteran series) Before it all went down, the sacking of the beloved jewel of the Core Worlds I mean, the surrender of the Republic to a maniacal empire of power-hungry sociopaths with crimson blades made of pure energy, and the zealous attempt at the redemption of the Jedi Order; before all that, I was studying like the good little student I was. I was born into a large family, one loyal to the Galactic Republic; for three generations my family has served the Republic in a variety of ways, whether military service, intelligence work, weapon manufacturers, even as simple miners. But none like me. I grew up on Quelii, in the city of Squinquargesimus. My father was a trooper who was doing a stint on Alderaan during the Great Galactic War when I was four, during such time my mother was presumably preoccupied and so I wandered outside the city one day, trekking an uncertain amount of time before I was found half-dead in the forsaken Moqavi desert by a Nelvaanian woman: Feyr Oded. By luck or the will of the Force she turned out to be a Jedi, and after bringing me back from the brink of death she took me in as her apprentice despite my age, though it was probably illegal to harbor a missing child, but I had no cause to argue as my ample Force-sensitivity was what led her to me. Eleven years pass and I earn my place as an official Padawan in the eyes of the Jedi High Council, a fact I care little for because it's not the council or a lightsaber that makes the Jedi, but the being in question. During my time as a Padawan I constructed my first lightsaber, an elegant design based on Coruscanti architecture with a slight shroud and powered by a golden crystal; unfortunately however I never got to test it on anything more than droids until several years later, I also travelled with my Master from place to place meeting new people all over, even met a Mandalorian named Artus, he seemed honorable and made a mean casserole. Eventually, the Galactic War ceased when the Sith council members and Republic senators began peace talks, however it was simply a ploy to lower Republic defense and attack its homestead. Sith assaulted the Jedi Temple led by a man in a black cloak who wielded the dark side like he did his lightsaber, with deadly efficiency. It was during this time I was studying the archives like the good little student I was just like my Master had told me to before she disappeared beyond the Great Hall and never came back. I didn't move until I heard blaster fire and sought answers. I peered from the door and saw a figure in Mandalorian armor standing above three dead men, I did the smart and backed away, she was an experienced warrior and I was just a boy who knew very little of combat. Flesh had never been fed to my blade before, I wasn't eager to find out just yet. Soon after I went looking for my Master, the Great Hall was littered; Masters, Knights and other Padawans had stood before this cloaked figure among them was Master Feyr and Ven Zallow, they barred the figure's way from venturing farther. He was silent, as was his Twi'lek companion. That disturbed me, his quiet demeanor, told me something was about to happen, something terrible. And in the next few minutes, I found I was right. An NR2 gully jumper came crashing through the front doors of the Jedi Temple destroying them along with several pillars as it slowed to a stop directly behind the cloaked figure, he did not move a muscle. Cordis Die (Heart Day) Characters *So far... **Arran Kepera; Human, Jedi Knight (appearance based on image above) **Jace; GA Commando **Lila; GA Commando **Kaliya; GA Commando lieutenant (appearance based on this image) **Atanarjat Mahatma Story A relic of the Great Quarian Rebellion given by Lord Ri'Saad, the ADC/i gunship shooked vigorously under the heavy rain of Quaran and the anti-air batteries pelting the transport. The factions in the Quarian Clan Wars shot down any craft they did not recognized as their own; Arran Kepera tightened his grip on the handle-bars while he prepared himself for the coming battle on the ground. The gunship shook again, this time harder and the pilot warned him over the comlink, saying, "Jedi, we're not gonna make it to the LZ. You gotta jump now." "Copy that." He said, turning to his squad, Galactic Alliance commandos of Wolf Team and the Quarian representative. "Time to go, gentlemen." Arran knew all too well that Jace was ready, he loaded his BlasTech HA-42 blaster rifle with glee and a joyful chuckle. "Oh, yeah." He didn't smile nor show any joy as he pulled the door open and one by one they leaped out, he waited until the last, the Quaran representative was half way down before going himself. The rush of splitting currents around him made the wind and heavy rain pound his face as he descended through sky. His descent pattern matched that of the squad, he watched they activated their jetpacks as the ground neared. He called on the Force to slow his fall and landed in the mud beside the commandos, composed. "Rally point's at Vanzo Plaza, this way." Lieutenant Kaliya said, pointing west of their position, "Ri'Saad's quarry awaits." Arran started walking ahead and said, "The rebels are bound to looking for us. Move out." They set off west through the Great Plains of Kar'danna, when an hour passed and the squad remained silent as they trekked the landscape, passing by the mountains, it was forbidden territory. Arran scoffed. He must respect the wishes of the Lord as a Jedi must keep the peace. "You know what would be a good way to pass the time? Charades." "Shut up, Atanarjat." Lila said, shuffling the rifle in her hands. "Atan, please." he insisted. She rolled her green eyes. "Whatever, rookie." "What about you, Jace, a joke?" "I'm just waiting for the firefight to start. Go bother someone else." He grumbled. The Private First Class managed to scamper his way up to Arran. The Jedi and rookie walked side by side, matching footsteps. "General?" "Private." He didn't bother looking at the rookie. "I just wanted to say it's an honor to be here... with you, fighting side by side." he continued, "I've followed your exploit since the raid on Abregado-rae. You saved a lot of people from slavery that day." "Private?" Arran stopped in his tracks near the edge of the plains, an gigantic fallen tree with a large crevice lay in their way and signaled for the squad to stop. "Yes, sir?" He heard a trilling sound come from ahead. "Arm yourself." Activating his emerald-bladed lightsaber, the entire squad was armed and ready when creatures crawled out from trunk—four large arachnids, glowing musky-yellow pod on the back, each of them were a foot taller than an Ewok. Arran slashed the first one to pounce right down the middle when it went for Atanarjat; he quickly turned and back flipped on top of another, impaling it from above. He used the Force to push the other two away but they cemented themselves, plunging jagged talons into the ground. Without warning something flashed before Arran's eyes and pierced the remaining eight-legged freaks, pinning them to the trunk of the tree. They were pinned by arrows and squirmed for a minute before bleeding out. "What the?" He said, his eyes moved to the direction of their origin. He found himself looking at a female with a three vertical black lines on her cheek, she looked human, but no, she was of the Kiffar. She and a male Zabrak were standing on small hill in the foilage, armed with bows, their backs to the Quarian moon, Zoriah'tali. "Who are you?" he asked, gripping his lightsaber harder, unsure if she was going to attack or not, but after a brief moment of silence he deactivated it. The Kiffar quickly moved down the hill toward Arran, pulling a hold-out blaster seemingly from nowhere she shoved the barrel into his face. Her expression was angry when she saw the representative, though he remained calm. Her voice came light and pleasant, but strangely stern and demanding. "What are you doing on Quaran and why did you bring this Imperial iparu with you?" "Put the gun down and we can talk. Like civilized beings." he urged, waving away his team's trained rifles. She glared at Arran, her auburn eyes never leaving his brown, like she was studying him. "Fine," she lower the hold-out, "But the Imp gets binders." "What? I object!" He protested, "I am of the Imperial court, I demand—" "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." Jace chuckled, placing the binders on, he also removed the blaster from the Imperial's holster, it was customized. "I'll take this." "That was my father's." "Now it'll make a great gift for my daughter's thirteenth birthday." "You don't seem like the type to have a kid." Atanarjat said. "Hey, rook." "Yeah?" "Shut your face before I shut it for you." Atanarjat stopped talking. The group followed the Kiffar over the hill to their base camp with the Zabrak tailing close behind, bow drawn and ready for anything. She led them into a small underground tunnel, they walked for what seemed like ten minutes until they approached a large boulder with strange markings. She whistled, a sharp distinct sound that no one recognized and moments later the boulder began to move, revealing a caverned city. "Welcome to Insurrection Central. Welcome to the Hive." * * * As the group was guided through, Arran could see why they call it the Hive, like bees every single being down there worked to keep the place safe and operating. Hunters to acquire food, sentries to watch for Imperial patrols, metalsmiths for weapons, et cetera. They even had a small cantina, the Hiver's Den. The woman guided them to a tent near the center of the camp but stopped at the entrance where a large Wookiee stood. She nodded at the Zabrak and looked at Arran. "We'll speak alone. Your men can wait at the cantina." She then disappeared into the tent. Without turning around Arran said, "You heard her." He soon followed. When he entered she was getting undressed, her back to him he could see several intricate tattoos along her spine, lower back and shoulders. She pulled a gray shirt over them and sat down, kicking her feet up on the small nightstand. "Have a seat, Jedi." He crossed his arms, "I think I'll stand." he said. "You don't know who I am, do you?" "Should I? All you Imp supporters look the same to me." She didn't, but he knew her. "Think back fifteen years today." "I remember being captured and tortured by Imperials. Back when King Ri'Saad was a just a lowly captain in the army. I support Clan Rayya's claim to rule now." Star Wars: Rise Prologue (I) "You know this'll never work, Jai." Rik said as he looked over the edge of the building they were on, it was a long way down. The residential towers of Coruscant upper class were known to many in the lower levels to be the leading cause of politicians' deaths behind the Emperor's temper and assassination by crime lord. Rik looked at Jai with an edgy expression. They were tasked with stealing from the Madine family residence. The teen simply chuckled and lifted the ventilation duct, the sound of the rusted metal grated against their ears. Jai held up the cable to his harness. "Come on, be a sport." "Fine," Rik took the cable in both hands and gripped it tightly, "but the first sight of the boys in white and I'm out." Jai chuckled again as he lowered himself down, "Sure, buddy." He looked around the dark room and immediately found what he was looking for, or what Suura was looking for, an crimson-colored gem in an illuminated glass display case. It was apparently called the (Te'Qet Talisman), that's all Suura bothered to tell him. He didn't care why the Hutt wanted it or what it was, all he needed to know was that that shiny rock was going to feed him and Rik for next month. He set his boots down on the floor as softly as he could and walked toward the gem. Too easy, he thought as he crept, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind like something was trying to tell him to leave immediately; he shrugged it off and instead he gripped the corners of the case with gloved hands and lifted. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and his body was overcome with stillness. Remain calm, maybe they haven't seen you yet. He lied to himself. "Intruder!" A woman's voice cried, likely Mrs. Madine. On second thought. Run! Jai smashed the case with his elbow, grabbed the gem and hid it in his pocket. He yanked on the cable and was pulled back up to the roof. "We got trouble." "I heard. We need a fast exit." Jai pointed to the next building, a ten-foot gap from there position. "We could always jump." Rik shook his head. "You can, I wanna live." Jai rebutted with a shake of his head, "Yeah, live and be the Empire's (bitch)." "Point taken." After a few moments of debating they heard the clomping of heavy boots coming toward them and looked at each other, knowing. The boys in white, Imperial stormtroopers. They didn't hesitate when they saw the white helmet, Jai and Rik started running and made a leap of faith. Something in Jai's mind felt distorted in the air like something pushed him ahead; when the edge of the building neared they tucked their legs and rolled, they grunted but stood quickly and gave the stormtroopers the one finger salute before running toward the stairs down to the nearest turbolift. "Well, that was fun." Jai laughed, resting the lift's wall. Rik pressed a button and the lift descended, "Did you at least get what the Hutt wanted?" "Oh, yeah." He held up the gem, with a satisfied grin. "Let's get it to Suura before he puts a bounty on us." Jai silently agreed, putting the gem back and when the lift stopped and the pair headed out, quickly moving the down streets of Imperial City before more troopers showed up. Jai watched as Corusca Prime began to set and let his mind wonder as he walked. What was it like on planet not made of metal? To lay in grass and eat what's harvested? To have a family? Family. The thought made him feel a sudden ache in his chest. Where was his family? A father, a mother? This was the first time he asked himself that in two years. He had no real recollection of them, save for the air smelling of strange spices he had not smelled anywhere else. The one question he really wanted answered was he abandoned or simply lost and forgotten. The thought flung from his mind when Rik tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay, Jai? You seem distracted." He only nodded. "You a hundred percent?" Jai could tell Rik was concerned but he didn't want bother him. "I'm just wizard... I'm good." he said with a shrug, "Let's keep moving." Within the hour Jai and Rik made it to the lower levels where the more sordid denizens of the Imperial capital teemed. When they approached Suura's palace two of his men stood guard—Ghork and Qorl, the biggest of Suura the Hutt's Gamorrean guards, but also the dumbest. The porcine guards stepped aside when they saw the pair and Jai gave Qorl a mocking thumbs up and quickly walked to the Hutt's main chamber, passing numerous company of different species until they reach their destination. There he was, Suura Fa'athra Illai slumped slug form sat on her throne, above his subordinates. Rik approached first and bowed before Suura, Jai wrinkled his nose and grimaced; he disliked when he saw anyone bow to a Hutt or anyone for that matter, they looked like slaves in his eyes. He despised slavery. "Your Excellency, we have returned with the item you requested." The Hutt didn't say a word, instead he waved a hand and one his Twi'lek dancers walked over with a tray, it had a pouch of credits. Jai lifted it and the Twi'lek bowed and backed away. The teenager weighted it in his hand and a scowl made it's way across his face. "You're holding out on us, 'Your Excellency'," Jai said with a hint of sarcasm while he held up the gem and showed it to the Hutt, "The agreement was for two hundred and fifty." Suura's eyes flared for moment and the room fell silent, then she let out a loud guttural chuckle. Jai looked suspicious, Rik was nervous and when the laughter subsided he spoke to his protocol droid. Jai understood what he was saying though he never mentioned knowing to anyone, not even Rik, although he didn't know how he came to understand it either. "The Great and Wise Suura has your payment, as per agreement," The droid translated. "Good," Rik hushed him, but Jai paid no mind to his subjugated friend, they needed that money. "Where is it?" The same Twi'lek came back with an additional pouch, this time without the tray and handed it to him before leaving. Suura spoke to her droid again. "The Great Suura offers you an additional bonus to your payment, if you will obtain something else for him." Rik moved to stand next to Jai as he counted the credits. "Name it, Your Excellency." * * * "Can't believe he wants us to rob an Imperial Moff, you know what that inquires if we're caught?" Rik exclaimed, there was a disconcerting tone in his voice. Jai on the other hand was less than concerned, he was excited. "We'll probably be executed on the spot, but can you imagine if we pull this off?" Hours passed and the moon had rose in place of the setting sun, Jai sat in the passenger seat of a XJ-9 airspeeder Rik was piloting as he took it in for a landing on one of the 500 Republica's many skydocks. A single stormtrooper approached them as they touched down. Please be the right guy. Jai thought nervously. Rik seemed just as nervous. "Sergeant?" He cocked his rifle and raised it threateningly. "Who's asking?" "Emperor Palpatine," Jai said abruptly, "who else, white-hat?" The trooper lowered his weapon and removed his helmet, a man with a shaved face, brown hair and deep blue eyes peered back him. He was young, too young to be a sergeant, but he was at least a couple years older than either of them. "Where's my money?" Rik tossed him a pouch and Jai smiled, moments later the trooper grimaced and raised his weapon again, "Where's the rest?" He accused, then looked at Jai's grinning expression. "What's so damn funny?" "You'll get the rest when we get what we came for," Jai announced, "a bit of an insurance policy; we burn, so does your money." The man grumbled quietly and fell back into his guise of a loyal Imperial stormtrooper as Jai climbed out of the speeder. The boy gave his friend a hand signature before hetl took off. "Where's he going? The trooper asked "We got ourselves a plan, don't you worry your pretty little white-hat." The trooper ignored the comment and the pair made their way to a turbolift and the sergeant held out a pair of binders. "Put these on." "Didn't think you were into that kind of thing, sarge." "Just put them on, kid." "As you wish, my master." Jai clicked the lock into place and the sergeant got behind him. Their lift rose quickly, they were twenty-eight stories shy of the penthouse when it began slow to a halt. Moff Adrian Tibayan's apartment. "In case we don't make it out, you gonna tell me your name?" "TK Three-Two-Seven." "Name. Not designation." "We get out and I just might tell you." The doors opened. There were no other stormtroopers in sight, the sergeant had held his end of the bargain. Three-twenty-seven led Jai down the short hallway and opened the door to Tibayan's apartment. Prologue (II) "You know this'll never work, Jai." Rik said as he looked over the edge of the building they were on, it was a long way down. The residential towers of Coruscant upper class were known to many in the lower levels to be the leading cause of politicians' deaths behind the Emperor's temper and assassination by a crime lord. Rik looked at Jai with an edgy expression; they were tasked with stealing from the del la Serre family residence. The teen simply chuckled and lifted the ventilation duct, the sound of the rusted metal grated against their ears. Jai held up the cable to his harness. "Come on, be a sport." "Fine," Rik took the cable in both hands and gripped it tightly, "but the first sight of the boys in white and I'm out." Jai chuckled again as he lowered himself down, "Sure, buddy." He looked around the dark room and immediately found what he was looking for, or what Suura was looking for, an crimson-colored gem in an illuminated glass display case. It was apparently called the (Te'Qet Talisman), that's all Suura bothered to tell him. He didn't care why the Hutt wanted it or what it was, all he needed to know was that that shiny rock was going to feed him and Rik for next month. He set his boots down on the floor as softly as he could and walked toward the gem. Too easy, he thought as he crept, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind like something was trying to tell him to leave immediately; he shrugged it off and instead he gripped the corners of the case with gloved hands and lifted. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and his body was overcome with stillness. Remain calm, maybe they haven't seen you yet. He lied to himself. "Intruder!" A woman's voice cried, likely Mrs. Madine. On second thought. Run! Jai smashed the case with his elbow, grabbed the gem and hid it in his pocket. He yanked on the cable and was pulled back up to the roof. "We got trouble." "I heard. We need a fast exit." Jai pointed to the next building, a ten-foot gap from there position. "We could always jump." Rik shook his head. "You can, I wanna live." Jai rebutted with a shake of his head, "Yeah, live and be the Empire's (bitch)." "Point taken." After a few moments of debating they heard the clomping of heavy boots coming toward them and looked at each other, knowing. The boys in white, Imperial stormtroopers. They didn't hesitate when they saw the white helmet, Jai and Rik started running and made a leap of faith. Something in Jai's mind felt distorted in the air like something pushed him ahead; when the edge of the building neared they tucked their legs and rolled, they grunted but stood quickly and gave the stormtroopers the one finger salute before running toward the stairs down to the nearest turbolift. "Well, that was fun." Jai laughed, resting against the lift's wall. Rise (1 April 2016) Prologue (v.III) (Started: April 5, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: 1 April 2016}) Imperial Center. The orderly utopian capital of the great Galactic Empire where every Imperial citizen worked and proudly upheld the law with the highest esteem. There were exceptions however, as some capital's residents tended to be on the other side of the law. Some just to get by, others for the sheer fun of it. At the moment in the lower levels of the Imperial Center, the Underworld as most knew it, runner Jai was about to do just that; he waited nonchalantly across the street from his target, a corpulent Drovian food merchant by the name of Zilus, a sly fella only interested credits and probably revenge if he saw Jai again. If I ever see you again, I'll rip you apart!. The memory put a smile on his face and he was somewhat excited about what he was about to do, then it faded when a human cut off his view, a man almost as tall as a Wookiee with jet black hair, his face was away from him so he couldn't tell what he looked like. He overheard them as they began talking. "So, what can interest you in? Muja fruit, podpoppers, popplers, Bellassan peppers?" "Can you tell me about the popplers, what are those?" The man asked. "Well, it's..." Jai mind trailed off from Zilus' boring explanation and decided now was a good a time as any to move. Casually, he slipped from the crevice between the buildings where he hid, making his way over to the Drovian's backside, carefully. Using the stealth and the crowds of the seedy underbelly of Imperial Center to as concealment; once he was standing directly behind a potential customer that was surveying the Drovian's goods, he was barely inches from his adversary now, dangerously close even for him. Jai felt a bit of excitement being this close to the guy who almost put him in the hospital last time they saw each other, but also a ping of fear managed to creep it's way in and forced along to complete his mission. He crept back into the crowd and made his way behind Zilus's shack and into the one story building he kept the abundance of his wares. "Hello." He said with a nervous smile on his face Zilus stood menacingly over the lean build of the fourteen year-old, his lips quivered as his sharp teeth showed. Jai felt as if the alien was staring into his very soul with his giant red eyes and a bit of fear entered him when he was lifted by his jacket, Zilus then shoved his pincered hand into his face threateningly, "Not two weeks ago, scum, I told you if I were to ever see you again I would do what?" "Eat me!" He exclaimed as he kicked the Drovian hard in the face, then he slipped out of his jacket and dropped to the ground while the massive alien thrashed about, but before he could make a getaway Zilus grabbed his boot, "Let me go, you piece of poodoo." Jai kicked him several times more until he finally let go and then he made a run for it. He ran to the far side of the level and stopped when he made to a turbolift, there standing inside was the man from Zilus' kiosk, he was middle-aged with bright blue eyes, a goatee, a fair complexion and he was holding a bag full of food. Jai smiled again, it was smug this time. "Great performance." "Thanks." he said stepping in the lift, he pressed a button and the lift elevated. "How'd we do?" "Enough to last a week." Prolo (v.4) (6/19/15) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Son of Kiffex Deadend, a town on the agricultural world of Kiffex was bustling with life as it always was; cantinas and markets were packed with travelers and traders, credits and raw goods were exchanged between customer and shopkeeper. However, not everyone possessed the currency to buy their goods, but had to resort to other means of acquiring them. "Stop, thief!" A shopkeeper cried as Makin Kas ran off through the market clutching his tunic, careful not to drop anything, and using his acrobatic skills to avoid carts and other market-goers. His stamina kept him going pass the edge of the marketplace, at that point he couldn't help but to turn his head and laugh at the old man. As if out of nowhere he felt something hard crash against him, knocking him to the ground and spilling his "acquired" items. "Watch it, mud-crutch!" The red-skinned Twi'lek said, picking up the item she dropped and running away. He watched her disappear into the crowd, smiling he asked himself, "Who was that?" When he turn back to attempt to collect his bounty, he noticed he was staring at black boots. They belonged to the Imperial kath hound of this planet: Lieutenant Jaman, and a friend of his father. With a reluctant sigh, he stood up and dusted himself off before saying, "Alright, let's get this over with." The march home was dreadful with Jaman tagging along closely, keeping a keen eye on Makin. He knocked on the door and Derrial answered, he knew the routine all too well and called their father; the man was tall, almost two meters even and densely muscular from his years as a Kiffu Guardian, the policing authority of both Kiffex and it's sister Kiffu, hence the name. He glared at his son for a moment before saying, "Get in here, boy," with a stern snap. Makin crept inside and disappeared behind a wall. "This is the third time this month, Yusef," Jaman said, "I can't keep covering for him, neither can the other Guardians, they're getting all tired of it. Control the boy." "Gil, I love you like a brother, but dont tell me how to raise my kids." Yusef warned, encroaching slightly into Jaman's personal space. He raised his hands and took a step back, "No offense meant, Sef." He backtracked until he was out of the door frame's light and turned to walk away, "Be seeing you, Yusef." He said with a wave. Can't Keep A Good Clone Down The Cackling Nuna, a Low Altitude Assault transport prepared for descent as the pilot deactivated the locking mechanism and sealed the doors for travel. * * * The commander raised his hands in defiance of death and the gaseous cloud seemed to be diverted over and around what was left of us, he was using the Force and against all odds he was winning Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Prototype Story Batono's letter By the time you read this, I'm probably dead or MIA "Star Wars: March of Rebel Clones" Synopsis: A Jedi fed up with the Clone Wars and Jedi Council's inaction against the practical enslavement of an army of clone troopers. The Jedi decides, along with a group of friends and a legion of clones rebel against the Republic, the Jedi Order and slavery across the galaxy. Unbound Characters *Andur *Crix *Varo *Marek Story Star Wars: "A New Regime" (Thought up: 4/30/15 / Started: 5/2/15) Eh... (5/2/15) The deck of the cruiser was cold and hard against his face after his drill sergeant slammed him to floor. The silver-haired man in uniform smelled of cigars and he barked orders; the murmuring of recruits were incessant, therefore he decided to teach the one who wouldn't cease a lesson. Suddenly, as laid there he wondered why he decided to join the Stormtrooper Corps. Six months ago he sat on the couch with his girlfriend when heard that the Imperial forces on (Xanax) were being wiped out. ... (5/3/15) The deck of the cruiser's hanger was cold and hard against his face after his drill sergeant slammed him to floor. He was audacious to question the man when he came aboard and he apparently didn't tolerate it from recruited scum like him and his fellows, the thing with this man was simple, and utterly questionable. "Here's how this works, sleemo." The sergeant placed a heavy boot on the recruits arm, specifically on the joints connecting his glenoid fossa of the scapula and the head of the humerus. It caused tremendous pain. "I issue orders, you follow. Understand?" The recruit huffed, holding back a pain yelp and managed to say, "Yes, drill sergeant!" When the man lifted his boot, the recruit stood and while holding his arm, he glared at the silver-haired human piece of dung he was about to spend the next three months with on and moved back into formation. "Let that be a lesson to the rest of you." He said as he began pacing back and forth, eyeing the new batch of recruits for the Empire, "You don't question me, you follow my orders. Understand, maggots?" Boots clicked and chests were out as each of shouted, "Sir, drill sergeant!" "Good," he nodded, "Report back here at oh six hundred. Dismissed." Everyone left-faced and walked out of the hangar, some heading to the barracks for rest, some to the mess hall. The recruit went with the latter and seemed to have attracted the attention of those he was with. "I could've told you not talk back to Sergeant Ran Jerra." The Rodian next to him snickered. "Fool's Errand" v.3 (5/19/15) The air out there seemed heated from her perspiration, the fumes from the burning shuttle and the hour of battle. Emre Terzi, the last emissary of the Galactic Federation Triumvirate alive on the planet stood helpless and wounded as she watched the last of her armed escort being killed. She then heard a slight clambering behind her when the attackers began approaching her, another survivor perhaps. When he came into view, she was happy to see Sergeant Rais's gaunt face—though they'd never had any extended interaction she was happy to see him alive. Moments later her happiness fled when she came face to face with the monster who had slaughtered her escort. His face was blurred from the haze of fume inhalation, but she could make out a gray uniform and that he backed by at least a dozen soldiers in white. When he spoke, she felt more uneasy and disturbed. "I apologize about your men," he looked to his right then back at her. "and your speeder, but my troops were just so eager to test out their new equipment, and I just couldn't deny them." "Who are you?" That was her only concern and if she made it off-world alive she would dedicate herself to hunting him. "First lieutenant Everen Bosa of the Empire of milady and the rightful heir of the Fel Empire, Teresia Fel. Great-great granddaughter of Emperor Jagged Fel." "The Empress? The Empress died years ago, it's only Emperor Fel now." "I speak not the empire, you and your folly government allied with. I speak of the empire forged by the Soontir FeI the Second." He proclaimed, "And the Empress grows weary." "You're starting a war?" "No. Roan Fel did when he sided with the Sith." Bosa grinned, "Take this message to your leaders and let them prepare." Emre grabbed Rais's arm and began limping away when she heard Bosa speak to one of his troopers, "How many does it take to deliver a message?" "One." The trooper replied, firing his weapon. "Idk" (6/7/15) Excitement rushed through him as he ran through the streets of Mayfare, ducking and dodging obstacles on his way to the Imperial Royal Palace, he neared and slowed to a steady walk when he saw an Imperial Knight's crimson armor. When the knight turned his head he caught the boy's eye who nervously waved at him. "Hello, Master Kine." He said, bowing slightly. "Hello, Arren." With that out of the way, he made his way past the security check point, then resumed running. There was no stopping him now. The Grand Hall of the palace was empty at this time, the spaciousness of it was awe-inspiring even after years of roaming them as a child. The walls spoke of the history of the Empire, how the great schism led to its creation and even had portraits of their leaders from founder Emperor Soonter Fel to his granddaughter Teresia the current monarch, and one day her daughter would have a place decorating the hall. Arren Banteri slowed himself again as he came to the end of the hall and approached a door, he opened it and stepping inside he surveyed the area, just a bed and bathroom. Without warning he felt someone cover his eyes and wrap legs around his waist, tightly as not to slip. "Guess who." A female voice said. She nibbled his ear lobe and he took a wild guess. "Elsa Ghent?" She chuckled, "No." Then climbed off him and moved over to the bed giving him a full view of Her Royal Highness Priya Fel, his best friend since he was seven. She was a few inches shorter than him now since he grew during his time in basic training, he grew a bit of facial hair and muscle too, but not much. She eyed him then came close, she was studying him. "You seem excited." Priya glared then smiled when she realized. "You got in!" Arren smiled as well unable to contain it. "I did. I am now an official member of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Private Banteri at your service, milady." "My service, huh?" She stepped closer and touched his cheek, "You will follow my orders without question?" "Yes, princess." He turned his head slightly and grabbed her hand, "You know I care for you, right?" "Of course." He sighed, "I ship out tomorrow. To Yinchorr with the Three-Twelfth Legion." She moved her hand away, "And you don't want me to be hurt." "No. I don't things to go unsaid. In case I—" Priya grabbed his arm and yanked hard, bringing his face closer to her and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, you know." "Ditto." "Will you stay the night with me?" "Of course." He leaned in and kissed her back. * * * The next morning came fast and so did the letter he wrote for Priya, his personal thoughts on seven pages of flimsiplast. Detailing his love for her since they were younger and his dedication to be back with her as soon as he was able. It hurt that he had to leave now. He looked over the sleeping princess and smiled. "I'll be back, princess. I promise." He moved over to her side of the bed, planting kiss on her cheek, then eyes the letter he left on the dresser for a second before heading out the door. The attack on the ''Triumphant'' Appearances *''Commencement'' *''Old Friends'' Return (6/17/15) The corridors of the Sith flagship were stood eerily quiet as she was led through to the bridge. Amani Sorterre knew what to expect and as a Nightsister from the planet Dathomir she didn't expect anything less for what she had done. She expected death for killing a Sith. Within seconds of being brought aboard she could feel its commander's presence, that strong connection to the Force that was unmistakable and though he commanded the Sith who raided her home she a sufficient lack of dark side energy usually accompanying such a vicious faction. There were few Force-sensitives aboard Brann |death= |species= |gender= Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era= |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Brann Marr, was human male native to the planet Qaithe. Personality and traits Appearances *''Vengeance'' Notes and references STAR WARS RETURN Chapter I The Hall of the Ascendancy was devoid of patrons as it was the middle of the night in the city of Panem, a rare time for citizens of the Empire of Qaithe to be away from their homes without the expressed permission of the Royal Army during the current of a curfew. A forced act caused by an attempted assassination on the Emperor a few days past. At the moment Eddard Marr made his way down through the ancient catacombs of underneath the Ascendancy to meet his would-be killer and coerce information he had refused to reveal to his most trusted elite guard, the (Centurions) – a group of Force-wield warriors loyal only to the emperor – who had been tasked with breaking the man, but failed time and time again regardless of the technique used. Eddard was on his way to retrieve the information himself, an act unbecoming of an Emperor, but also it seemed a necessary one. As he came to the door at the end of the passage, a sudden sensation struck him as if it were familiar, he had felt this before many years ago when he was a mere boy barely old enough to take his first dosmoth, a flying creature native to the planet’s southern continent members of the (Centurions) raise from hatchlings to adolescence then kill on the order of the Emperor to prove their fervent loyalty to him above all attachments, it was unfounded for anyone to refuse as it was to try and assassinate an Emperor of the Qaithe Empire. It was before he took his first dosmoth that he felt this sensation this familiar presence in the Force that he had never felt in any of those who served the Empire. Eddard opened the door and saw a man with a head adorned with horns circulating his cranial mass strapped restrained inside of a specially made cage for those who were capable of using the Force. “A wielder of the Force, Casus?” The Emperor asked closing the door locking the door behind him. The prisoner wore a worn pair of black boots, uniform of unknown origins that had a large emblem woven on his shoulder. Tattered over the course the interrogation See Also *''Tales of TOR'' - Tales from the Old Republic era. (Kind of self-explanatory.) *''Davrel's'' - Tales the Rise of the Empire era to the early Legacy era. *''Cay's'' - Tales from the Legacy era and beyond. For SW: Rise Star Wars: Jaig Eyes |birth= circa. 21 BBYStar Wars: Rise |death= |hidep= |species= / |gender= Male |height= |hair= Dark |eyes= |skin= Tan |cyber= |hidec= |era= Rise of the Empire era |affiliation= *Crew of the Starhawk *Hellions |masters= Han |apprentices= }} Jai, was a male hybrid who went on to become a pivotal character in the creation of the Hellions, a rebel cell that went on to be integrated into the greater . Born Corren Mannent to a Mandalorian mercenary and a former slave. Raised by his parents in the culture, Corren was brought up to be honorable, strong and honest, the latter of which seemed to be forgotten after having his memory at age eleven on a hunting and became a talented smuggler and thief during the late . Years later he went on to become a Jedi of his own accord under the tutelage of former Padawan Han alongside Rurik and a leader in the . Biography Early life (21—5 BBY) Childhood Hailing from , a potential agricultural world, Corren Mannent was born to retired Olin and former slave Reiva Mannent around 21 BBY. He was named for his father's late sister Corrine Mannent. Corren was brought up in the Mandalorian culture under the tutelage of his father and uncle, training in armed and unarmed combat, and many other skills of survival. Vendaxa In 5 BBY at age sixteen, for weeks Mannent and his uncle Devan had been hunting on and one day while tracking a corpulent yellow-bellied yontu, they traced it back to its den, and wandered upon a mother and young feeding on the yonti. A fierce and desperate fight for survival ensued and ended with all but one young acklay dead albeit with an amputated leg, a severely injured Devan and unconscious Corren who was knocked from the site by the mother causing him to hit his head on a large stone. Devan escaped, although traumatized thinking his nephew had died and returned to his parents on Kiffex. Anger turned to sadness over their only child's apparent death but they eventually accepted it going as far as to have a second child three years later, a girl who they loved very much and promised to protect. Amnesia and new life (5 BBY—) A day after suffering severe head trauma, Corren with no memory of who or where he was, nor what he had been doing started wandering the wilderness of the planet. Pondering, he came upon a lake where a few animals were drinking, when he tried to drink from it he was hissed at by a large canine-type creature with a long tail and a mouth of sharp teeth. The creature pounced at him and the two rough and tumble about until Corren instinctively amplified a kick and sent the creature flying, at that moment a man in a set of red armor stopped the the fight when the creature attempted to engage again. He identified himself as Eman, a hunter and the creature as his pet Halo. When the man asked for his name Corren hesitated as he tried figure that out for himself until he noticed the markings on the man's helmet and recognized that they . Going on instinct he said his name was "Jai" based on the word jaig and claimed to be lost. Learning the ways of the Force Personality and traits Jai was a spry and spirited individual who cared deeply for his friend Rik. He also enjoy exciting events such as being chased by Imperials and . Relationships Rurik Stark Jai met Rurik who allowed only him to call 'Rik' Sian Powers and abilities Other skills Behind the Scenes Jai first appeared in the 2015 junior novel, Star Wars: Rise by author A.J. Bryant and B.M. Walker. He subsequently appeared in a prequel short story Star Wars: Jaig Eyes. Appearances *''Star Wars: Jaig Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Rise'' Notes and references Noa Here we go. The doors of the LAAT/i gunship he was in flung open |birth= |death= |hidep= |species= Human }} |gender= Male |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era= Rise of the Empire era |affiliation= *Galactic Republic ** ***Raider's team * ** |masters= Sia Zhay Ni'goshi '' training sergeant}} |apprentices=}} Noa, was a and founder of a private military contracting company. Originally a designated as CT-1337 and better known as Raider of the , he was a veteran of numerous battles and campaigns during the . Eventually promoted to sergeant for his actions during the battle of Sagha'van, CT-1337 also received ARC trooper status designating him as ARC-1337. He went on to lead a team of elite clone troopers until a battle over a moon in the when the ship he was aboard was used to destroy the Separatists' forces and the surviving crewmen escaped to the moon below. There, the survivors were stranded for years before eventually being discovered. Old Friends (v2) v1 was lost. Restart was required. Part of Legacy/PLP s:02July18|u:3July18 Sith Lord Lelal Mekha walked the durasteel panels that made up the flooring of the bridge, the mighty Triumphant, a Imperious-class Star Destroyer that had been in service of the Imperium for well over two decades now glided damaged and aimlessly as Sith troopers stormed its halls massacring its crew. Lelal moved with his apprentice tailing directly behind him, stopping within a few feet away from a wounded Rodian armed with a silver-bladed lightsaber who was standing guard in front of a young girl. "You–ugh! You will not have her." The Rodian declared as he clutched his side. Lelal noticed the alien's bloodied hand covering a protruding rib bone. The Sith Lord flexed his wrist and the Rodian screamed in anguish as the the bone was snatched from his side, the dark-red droplets of his blood poured through his fingers, staining the his clothing and the floor. He slumped over slightly, still managing to hold himself up through sheer willpower. A true testament to the Imperial Knights. "I never cared to slaughter the helpless, but if you force my hand I will cut you down." Lelal quickly turned his attention to the child and tried to appear friendly, he formed a warped representation of what was meant to be a smile and the girl only stared, refusing to cower further behind the wounded Knight but she didn’t encourage him either. “Fearless,” He chuckled, “A fine example of the Fel line, even at such young age. She would be a fine addition to the Brotherhood.” Lelal’s apprentice shifted and took a step forward. “Just her guardian to deal with then, Master.” “Quite right, old friend.” Lelal placed his hands on his belt. “Be quick, Malin.” Malin grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and moved toward the Rodian, taking three steps before activating his crimson blade he easily swatted the Imperial Knight’s attempt at swinging his weapon at him. Lelal grinned at the pathetic attempt, his confidence was more attuned to his status as a Knight of the Imperium than his skill with a blade at the moment. One Night (v2) v1 was lost. Restart was required. Part of Legacy/PLP. s:03July18|u: 04July18 Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff Category:Star Wars